Dora Kiss Meanings
' ''Dora Kiss Meanings, is the first game of the Dora Meanings series, followed by Dora Sweet Meanings. Like all other games in the Dora Emotion series, this game is targeted toward older audiences rather than preschool-aged audiences. This method of marketing was done to increase the popularity of Dora the Explorer amongst older crowds and help them to see it in a more badass perspective. The art style of Dora Kiss Meanings is a combinated of HD 3D graphics as well as bright and colorful 2D effects and stylizations. This game is played on the Wii U and on the Playstation Vita. Story After receiving her first kiss, Dora wants to know the meanings of kisses: what they symbolize, what they stand for, and what their very essence is. To find out, Dora and her friends must battle dark fairies who stand in her way and in her quest to find out the meanings of kiss. Starting Character Roster " ** " indicates a new character that had not appeared in the TV series before. * Dora * Boots * Tico * Benny * Isa * Swiper * Diego * Alicia * Zuno ** * Calmina ** * Xioyo ** * Feista ** * Grumpy Troll * Mii (outfit A) Unlockable Characters " * " indicates a member of the Fiesta Trio, the three animals that play instruments during Dora's victories in the TV show. " ** " indicates a new character that had not appeared in the TV series before (not counting babies or dark forms). * Baby Dora * Baby Diego * Baby Alicia * Bobo Brothers * Cymbal Snail * * Accordion Grasshopper * * Drum Frog * * Mariana the Mermaid * Dark Dora * Dark Boots * Lilica ** * Miragiaa ** * Yurella ** * Ferrio ** * Alfonzo ** * Shaniqua ** * Mii outfits B, C, and D * Dora outfits B, C, and D * Boots outfits B and C * Diego outfits B, C, and D * Alicia outfits B and C Starting Stage Roster *Excitement Park *Tall Tree Forest *Fun Path *Party Garden *Dora's House *Riverside Duel *Art Room Art Attack *Tiny Garden *Cherry Blossom Sanctuary Unlockable Stages *Troll Bridge *Cactus Path *Icy Love *Ticklish Snow Story *Storybook Duel *Wet n' Moist Ocean *Berry Mountain Top *Chocolate Tree Haven *Cereal Bowl Battle *Spooky Woods *Private Sky City *Private Sky Castle *Feisty Fairy Pond *Tied-up Fairy Dimension *Fairy Castle Showdown Gameplay The gameplay of '''Dora Kiss Meanings is very similar to the battle mode of Nintendo's Mario Kart Wii. In the game, the player must battle against multiple players using a variety of attacks, both magical AND physical. There are also items for players to use. During each battle there can be from 2 to 10 players. Each player has 4 health points. Whoever loses their health points is eliminated from the battle. The winner is the last one standing. Each player moves through a 3D battle map similar to those in the Mario Kart series. Each character has different stats which affect their performance in the game, such as speed, power, and jump height. Media Music played during Dora's romance in the intro cutscene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_7LPDYLkew Opening song of the game, "It's Always a Good Time": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7HmzwI67ec Music played in Excitement Park: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zU7wNWpJDY Music played in Tall Tree Forest: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P-nKjLt5GA Music played in Party Garden: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbUO_6zQuy4 The Dark Fairies' theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-_0dxB61Yg Trivia *This game seems to be the most romantic out of all of the games in the Dora Meanings series. *The title of the game, Dora '''Kiss' 'Me'anings'', is a pun on "kiss me". Category:Games